


Each And Every Day of The Year

by DeansDevilishAngel



Series: 12 Days of Wincestmas - 2016 [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Fireman Dean, Librarian Sam, M/M, Mechanic Dean, implied bottom Sam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-17 12:24:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9323441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeansDevilishAngel/pseuds/DeansDevilishAngel
Summary: Sam desperately wants to find a certain fireman.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [blackrose_17](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose_17/gifts).



> This is a Wesson/Winchester AU submission to sweet-sammy-kisses for the 12 Days of Wincestmas challenge on tumblr. ~DeansDevilishAngel

Sam Wesson is a librarian. He has a good life. Lots of friends, an awesome [adoptive] family and a dog who all love him. He has a nice home and new car.

 

The only thing he doesn’t have is a boyfriend. It isn’t that he can’t get one if he wants. He gets hit on at work far more than he ever expected to; he’s just not interested those men though.

Sometimes there’s a mechanic at the coffee shop he frequents that has tried to strike up a conversation with him on several occassions but Sam is reluctant to start anything with someone.

You see he has a huge crush on an unobtainable fuck-ass-hot fireman that he saw on a calendar several months ago.

He’s tried to find out who the man is but as of yet he’s had no luck even getting a name. No one will admit that they know who he is or even that he works for that particular station house. It’s like the guy popped out of Sam’s subconscious, was photographed for the calendar then just disappeared -right back into Sam’s dream _[where he’s had an almost nightly starring role fucking Sam into the mattress]_.

He doesn’t think it would be fair to date someone when he is completely and totally hung up on the hot fireman [some might even say he’s in love] because if he can find the guy Sam is going to make every effort to make his dreams come true. There is just something about the goateed, bare chested, puppy holding, firefighter that makes every part of Sam sit up and take notice.

He’s down to his last hope though. He is supposed to meet the photographer at the coffee shop after work. If his guy, Adam Milligan, who has been out of town on an assignment until a few days ago can’t tell him who this guy is or at least give him a name Sam thinks he’s gonna lose his mind because he doesn’t think he’ll be able to get over the disappointment.

**~*~**

By the time the meeting is over, Sam feels ready to cry. The photographer not only knows who hot fireman guy is but he actually _**knows**_ him very well. It’s his half-brother. Who isn’t even a real fireman at all. He’s just a nice _[really super hot]_ guy who helped his photographer little brother out of a deadline pinch when the actual fireman who was supposed to be in the calendar cancelled his photo-shoot _(for the 4th time)_ at the last minute.

But it seems that big brother only had one condition to providing his help.

 ** _Complete and total anonymity._** And nothing Sam says changes his mind.

When Adam finally leaves. Sam lays his head down on the table uncaring that the **“Burning Hot Firemen of Kansas”** calendar is laying on the table, open to the page in question where anyone who walks by can see it.

He stays that way for several minutes wondering just how much trouble he can get into if he continues to contact Adam and ask about his brother.

Eventually, he senses someone approaching the table and thinking that it’s one of coffee shop employee coming to ask if he needs anything. He doesn’t open his eyes, much less raise his head, as he mumbles _“I’m fine. Just give me a couple of minutes.”_

He feels something, a cup probably, being set on the table before a velvet rough voice says _“You look like you could use this”_.

When he opens his eyes all he can see is a set of thick strong thighs encased in grease smeared jeans. A large male hand descends to the table and gestures at the calendar in a ‘may I’ movement then, when Sam indicates yes, strong hands turn the calendar.  Sam reaches for the cup, lets out a “thanks" as he slowly raises his eyes up the long legs, flat stomach, snug shirt clad broad chest and shoulders of the mechanic who has approached him before.

 

Before he can get to his face the mechanic lets out a husky laugh _“Cute puppy"._

When Sam does finally make eye contact he realizes that while mechanic guy _(who introduces himself as Dean Winchester later)_ may not have a goatee, may not be holding an adorable puppy and is actually wearing a shirt (at the moment)  he could still be Sam’s Mr. January. And Mr.  February, March, April, May, etc. if Sam will just give him a chance.

  * _{The Calendar picture in question}_



 


End file.
